1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to heat dissipation devices and, more particularly, to a heat dissipation device with a strengthened structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, numerous heat dissipation devices are used to dissipate heat generated by electronic devices. Conventionally, the heat dissipation device comprises a heat spreader thermally contacting the electronic device, a fin assembly, and a heat pipe thermally connecting the fin assembly and the heat spreader. The fin assembly comprises a plurality of fins stacked together, which is prone to deforming when subjected to shock or vibration during transportation or use.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device which can overcome the limitations described.